


Thank You

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms never quite says out loud that he wants you.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 231





	Thank You

“If you want something, just come out and say it, Brahms.” You didn’t look up from the dishes, knowing that wherever Brahms was, he could hear you. You could sense his gaze on you, you had felt it all day.

Brahms had been your silent shadow all day, his eyes big and wanting whenever he looked at you. He had continuously touched you, his hands running up and down your body as you tried to do other things. Finally, you had sent him away so that you could get some chores done.

You knew he wanted you. He always got quiet when he wanted you, wanting you to be the one to ask him for sex. But, you were having none of it today.

Brahms stepped out of one of the hidden doors in the wall, his back slumped to make himself seem smaller. “I want you.”

He started to walk over to you, already reaching out his hands to touch you, when you snapped. “No.”

He froze, eyes wide. You had never stopped him like that before.

“Sit.” You commanded, pointing at one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Brahms immediately sat, looking just as needy as ever and now, also, a bit nervous. Had he done something wrong?

“Tell me what you want.” You said, finishing up the last dirty dish and setting it on the drying rack.

He squirmed in his seat, looking away. “You.”

You smirked, turning to look at him. “Me?” You raised your eyebrows innocently. “What do you mean?”

“I want you.” He whispered, looking a little embarrassed.

“Now what do you want with me?” You smiled sweetly, walking past him into the living room. “I don’t understand what you want.”

Brahms shot up, quickly following you. You sat on the couch, spreading your legs, still smiling. Brahms had already been sporting a partial all day, but now that you were so obviously teasing him, he had a full-on hard on.

You giggled at the sight of the lanky man looking so vulnerable, hovering nervously in the doorway, a bulge in his pants.

“I want to have sex with you.” He whispered, his words almost completely obscured by the mask.

“Hmm?” You hummed.

He straightened his back, finally looking you in the eyes. “I want to fuck you.”

“That’s my boy.” You said, pointing to the floor right in front of you. “Sit here.”

Brahms hurried over, sitting between your legs. You ran your hands through his hair and down his neck, excitement jolting through you. Brahms never swore. It was a simple thing, but it turned you on so much already.

“You want to fuck me?” You whispered against his ear.

He nodded quickly, resting his hands on your knees.

Gently putting your foot between his legs, you rubbed his bulge with the top of your foot, sadistic pleasure rolling through you when he jumped at the sensation. “Say please.”

His breathing quickened, his hips bucking into your touch. “Please, let me fuck you. Please.”

You giggled and leaned back, Brahms whimpering as your touch went away. “Come on, get on top.”

Brahms slowly crawled over you, his eyes giving away what he wanted from you.

You smiled, reaching up and grabbing his hair, careful to be gentle while doing so, pulling him over you. “Good boy.”

Brahms perked up at the praise, hovering over you, your hand still securely in his bouncy locks. His eyes were big and needy, looking over you as if you were a buffet and he was a starving man. While you were having fun being in control, you still felt a rush of pride that he wanted you so badly. You almost wanted to tell him to do what he wanted, but it felt so rare that you truly had control over Brahms.

“Take off my clothes.” You purred, giving his hair one more tug before letting go.

Brahms nodded quickly, nervous fingers flying to the hem of your shirt, tugging it over your head. You helped him out, leaning up so the shirt would come off more easily. He then went for your bra, his anticipation and lack of practice showing as he fumbled with the garment.

You shook your head, smiling. “Poor thing.” You took off the bra for him, giggling as his eyes widened, as if it wasn’t the hundredth time he had seen your breasts. “Pants next.”

Brahms nodded, pulling down your pants and underwear, kissing the tops of your thighs as he did so-even through the kisses were blocked by his mask.

“What can I do?” He whimpered, looking over you desperately.

You hummed, reaching up and pulling off his cardigan. “Well, I could put off what I know you want, make us go through hours of foreplay-” You tried not to giggle when Brahms’ shoulders slumped. “-or, since I’ve been putting it off all day, we can just cut right to the point.” He perked up at that, making you giggle.

“Pull out your cock.” You purred.

Brahms quickly slipped off his suspenders, pulling down his pants and letting his erection spring free. You leaned forward, wrapping your mouth around the head. He moaned in response, moving to tangle his fingers in your hair before you shot him a look.

He whined, putting his hands back at his sides.

You bobbed your head, wetting his dick with your spit, running your tongue around it as you did. Brahms threw his head back, but you pulled away as he was getting truly into it.

He looked at you, eyes full of betrayal as you laid back. But the betrayal was quickly replaced with need as you spread your legs.

“I got it wet for us, Brahmsy.” You smiled. “Go to town.”

Brahms’ eyes widened as he realized that he finally had permission to fuck you. He got between your legs, pushing into you, his whole body shuddering before he started thrusting quickly and sloppily, showing all of his desperation that had been building up through the day.

You moved with him, bucking your hips up to meet his. The façade of control you had faded as you moved your hips just as desperately as him, moans and gasps escaping you as he thrust into you as deeply as he could.

“Harder!” You cried. “Please, harder!”

Brahms grabbed your hips, his heavy breathing muffled behind his mask as he pulled you into him to meet his thrusts, making his cock go even deeper into you. You arched your back, helping him find your g-spot, your screams of pleasure filling the room.

He started to slow down, his lack of stamina quickly showing. You weren’t having it. As he slowed down, you sped up, bucking into him faster.

Brahms whined in pleasure. “Please, please.” He whispered.

“Please what?” You grinned, wrapping your legs around him, tightening your walls around him while you moved against him.

He threw his head back, an animalistic moan escaping him as his movements got faster again, until suddenly his thrusting stopped, his panting growing louder as he leaned down, pressing his face into your neck.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered between breaths. “I can’t keep going like that.”

“That’s fine.” You purred, kissing his neck. “We can pause for a minute.”

He nodded, holding you tighter, thick cock twitching inside you. You ran your nails down his back, loving every moment of holding him in your arms.

“Can we kiss?” You asked, gently pushing him back so you could look at each other.

Brahms looked away nervously. “Okay.” He said in a small voice, pushing his mask up just high enough to expose his lips.

You leaned up, immediately pulling him into a deep kiss, tangling your fingers in the back of his hair. Brahms whimpered against you, kissing you back deeply as he slowly pulled out of you.

Gasping at the loss, you snaked your tongue into his mouth, teasing the inside of his lips with your tongue, your fingers tight in his hair to keep him from pulling away.

Brahms moaned against you, humping against your leg desperately. He wanted back in you so badly, but he wanted to last as long as he could for you. He reached down, slipping three fingers into your pussy and thrusting them in him with his bucking hips, listening for any muffled encouragement you might give.

The mewls and moans of your pleasure were eaten up by Brahms, who quickly gained enough confidence in the kiss to snake his tongue into your mouth as well. You pulled your tongue back, letting him French you as he desired.

You raised your hips to meet his fingers, bucking into them. Your walls tightened around your fingers, letting him know you were nearing your end.

Brahms pulled back, pulling his mask back down. “Fuck.” He breathed, the sound of him cursing again sending a jolt of electricity through you. “I can’t wait anymore.”

He pulled out his fingers, holding them up for you to see.

“So wet.” He purred, positioning himself back between your legs and thrusting into you, harder and more desperate than before.

“Brahms!” You clung to him, burying your face in his neck, moving your hips with his. You tightened around his cock, making Brahms lose himself. His thrusts became more erratic, turning you on more as his sounds became more and more feral.

You dug your nails into his back, curling up into him as you came. Brahms howled in pleasure, thrusting as deeply into you as he could as he came, his last few thrusts going deeper and harder than ever before.

Brahms collapsed on you, shaking as he hugged you tightly to him. He wrapped his arms and legs around you, burying his face in your hair. His breathing was hard, and the both of you were covered in a layer of sweat. You giggled through your panting, kissing his ear as he lay on top of you.

“That was amazing, Brahmsy.” You cooed, running your nails up and down his back.

He could only nod in reply, getting his breathing under control. He lifted himself up slightly, loving over your naked form.

“Perfect.” He breathed, resting his head back on your chest. “Thank you.”


End file.
